My pet brother
by Bat-dove
Summary: A kid wanted a home. Another wanted a pet. So the kid became an iguana. And the other bought him from the pet store. This would've been fine. If Kid Flash hadn't purchased the lone child of the Doom Patrol. Things become complicated to say the least... Aw
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't anyone. Anyone important anyway. Well, he wasn't someone anyone would know could be remotely important. Sighing he walked around Central City. Nice place. Happy town. Really liked their hero Flash. And his kid, Flashy? No that wasn't right. Flash Jr? Flash Kid? Speedy? Or maybe Kid Flash? Whatever his name was, he wasn't too bad either. Not that he would know personally, he had never been arrested. But the scientists who kidnapped him last week were. Not really surprising anymore. After the green monkey thing in Africa, he'd seen every kind of crazy person that would want him for one reason or another.

Though looking at him now, if he didn't know himself, he would pass for normal. Just your average kid. Brown hair, green eyes. Lightly tanned skin. A small spray of freckles on my nose you had to really look at me to notice. All that with a black turtle neck and a pair of blue jeans. Not that he could really wear any other kind of top. Not without showing the prison's power control collar.

Grasping his neck there was a thick grey metal collar. Which on one hand was terrifying. On the other hand comforting. It made him seem normal. Without it, he would be a freak. With it, came haunting memories.

But no one knew. And he wanted to keep it that way as he continued his stroll in Central City. A large toothy grin on his face with one canine glistening brightly. He looked at some of the stores. People looked back at him disgustedly. He looked grimy and nasty. Not like he had a home to wash in. After what happened to his parents and adoptive parents, he had no place to call home. Pretty sad for a ten year old.

"Wonder what I can find for breakfast," he mumbled. His voice was high pitched and almost sounded like a child actor overacting to secure a part. Looking around his eyes fell to a trash can. A normal child would've been disgusted and never consider looking for food there. But he wasn't exactly normal. And he accepted that. Many animals ate from trash cans so why couldn't he?

"Let's see, have full cup of orange juice, a muffin. I'm eating good today," he smiled. Normally, he would be just drinking from the park's water fountain. Sitting on the park bench, he began to eat his small amount of food. Across from him was a pet store. Warm, dry, and somewhat safe. _Those animals sure have it lucky_. This wasn't the first time he had thought this. But there was a price to be paid. A chance at dying. A chance at being discovered. A loss of freedom. But food, family, _interaction_, were they worth his crazy idea.

Freedom or food? Food or freedom? Decisions, decisions. What should obviously be freedom was being combated by the painful gnawing that had been going through his stomach for the past few months. _If only daddy-sir and mama were here._ He didn't feel hungry anymore. He only felt the tears on his cheeks. And a new hunger. One for attention. Finishing off his food and drink, he entered the pet store unnoticed. He knew that he'd have to pick something green. He spied a green iguana. _Perfect._ He slipped his hand into his turtle neck and hit a button on the side of the collar. His daddy-sir's own personal touch in case he needed to use his gift. _As bestowed by a stupid little green monkey._

He saw his hands already beginning to change. He placed his hand over the tank and thought about the iguana in front of him. That would be his life now. Until someone grew sick of him. Or tried to kill him. Usually the latter. But that was with scientists so maybe not so much now.

"Whoa, hey little guy. How'd you get out of the tank?" asked an employee picking him up. Gently, he put him in the tank with the other iguana. It walked up to him and gave a look.

"_I've heard of animals escaping this prison. But a human breaking in?" _she asked. He smiled as best as he could.

"_It's an easier life here than out there. Freedom… Freedom is painful. Is that breakfast?" _he asked. She only flicked her tail. A term for most reptiles he had taken to mean, yes.

That was one week ago.

Now he was alone in the tank. She had been purchased by a little girl (quite shocking seeing a little girl in a pink frilly dress ask her mommy for a "pretty" little lizard) and been named Emma. He would miss Emma. But he had more room. And more food now. His stomach was more than pleased. Dried or fresh fruit everyday. A vegetarian lizard. Perfect. Now all he really wanted was a home. A warm home if he was going to be an iguana.

He looked around the store. People flocked around the puppies and kittens. They always did. He didn't mind it before. But if they kept him from being sold, wouldn't he become food for another animal. Oh there's a scary thought.

"I'll take the iguana," said a voice. He looked up. A teenager. One with bright red hair and a spray of freckles on his nose. _He looks like Uncle Larry, before his accident._

"Are you sure kid?" asked the owner.

"Positive."

"Okay. Say, we have a deal going on with habitats…"

"No thanks. I've got that covered."

With that he was pulled out of the tank and placed into the hands of the teen. They were warmer than his tank. Probably because he was an alive and not an artificial light. Warmth of being alive. A mammal's heat. New home, new family. All he hoped was that this family wouldn't die on him. Like the others. Just like mom and dad, daddy-sir and mommy and his uncles.

Once they were outside the store he didn't have time to blink before his stomach lurched. When he could see clearly, they were no where near the pet store. They were in some sort of cavernous room.

"Hey Rob! Look at my new iguana," he said excitedly. A black haired teen with sunglasses appeared from the shadows.

"I can't believe you actually got one. Your uncle is going to freak," he said poking him, "What's its' name?"

"I was thinking Iggy. But that's too simple. He kind of looks like a Garfield to me."

A snicker came from the ebony haired teen.

"Garfield? Like the fat orange cartoon cat?" he asked. The red head blushed.

"Well I'm a Wally so not everything has to be predictable," he said sticking his tongue out. The iguana followed suit.

"See. Garfield is awesome. Aren't you little guy?" he asked.

**Moo. Uh. Yeah. Review. Maybe… Dots…**


	2. Chapter 2

… **I can't believe this is being read *blush***

Garfield lazily sat in the ginger's hand until he was placed inside a tank.

"When are you going to tell your uncle? He is going to flip," said Rob as he poked the glass of the tank. Why did he look so familiar? And this place was high end. Was this a movie set? That would explain why these guys looked familiar. If they were famous then he really had some luck today. But could they be famous for something bad?

"Baywatch, Robin. Canary's calling for training. Is that a gecko?" she scoffed.

"Iguana Arty. It's an iguana. Not a gecko," said the ginger.

"Don't call me Arty," she growled. Garfield let out a small scaly smirk. He wanted interaction but he wasn't expecting _entertainment_ to go with it. But the three soon left talking about uniforms. It was hard to hear through the glass. But once their footsteps were gone, he grew slightly. Now he was a gecko. Walking along the glass, he found his way to the exit and pressed up. Once he was able to slide his way out, he changed into his human side. He had never been anything for that long other than his human form.

"Garfield huh? Just like my mom and dad."

He looked around the room. It wasn't messy. It was actually fairly clean. Not that it would pass daddy-sir's inspection. But what caught his eye was the mirror on the desk. He would've thought that the mirror would've been in a girl's room. But the edges of it had clippings from different things. A Call of Duty ad, some physics equations, notes, and placed almost everywhere, were lightning bolts. Flash's lightning bolts. _A fan is my owner. Hopefully he's not one of those crazies who try to stalk him. I really don't want to be following a person who thinks he can go as fast as the Flash._

Another thing, where was he? He needed to find an emergency escape. So far, two air vents. It would be easy for a small animal to get through. But it was also big enough for a normal sized person could effectively crawl. Definitely strange. Why would anyone need a vent that big? Oh wait. Movie set. Which probably means he's close to Central. This is a set. And he might be in a movie. Well that would be weird. But then again he'd be an iguana. Not an average kid. Or… a green skinned child. Looking in the mirror, he was completely reverted. He didn't look normal at all. Especially now since all he was wearing was a pair of black shorts that daddy-sir had specially designed for him. He frowned, his fang over his lip. He didn't gain back as much as he thought he did. He was still extremely lean. His hair did some real growing though. It was starting to go down his back. Just barely past the shoulders.

He placed his fingers on the mirror. It was cool yet comforting to touch. His eyes drooped slightly. It was too much like his mommy's mirror. The grandness, the notes, equations, ads. A warm prick came to his eyes. _Big boys don't cry._

"Come on Rob. I can't help it I forgot my goggles… Yes! I do need them," yelled a voice. Cold sweat tricked down his spine. But as the door opened, he changed back into an iguana sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Hey. What the…? Rob, did you or Batman ever train an iguana to escape tanks?" he asked.

"Oh _sure_ Wally, Batman and I trained your _iguana_ to escape it's… How did it get out?" asked Rob. Wally picked up his scaly pet and placed him back in the tank.

"Dude. He's a freakin Bat-lizard," said Wally.

"Are you going to take him back?" asked Rob. Garfield looked up at the teens. His stomach filled with ice.

"No way. He's awesome. How many lizards can even escape from their tanks in less than ten minutes?"

"Trained or not?"

"Not joking man. I think he's awesome," he said leaving the room with a pair of orange goggles in hand. The ebony looked at him. As he left, he mumbled something to himself. But all he could make out were the words _Martian _and _mind_.

Sighing he curled up onto the warm rock in his home and began to fall asleep. Dreaming of the dancing children in the village he grew up in, back in Africa. Dreaming of the warm heat and the dryness. Of the trees and the savannah he travelled on with his parents. And the animals that would run alongside them. He was unaware of the moving of his tank. That he was going faster than most vehicles could ever go. But he would find out later. Right now he was more than content sleeping and dreaming of the warm African heat.

**Yeah. You guys know who this is. Please review. I was surprised how many people actually reviewed. I feel so loved! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday. Garfield didn't normally pay attention to what day it was, but now living with a teenager who still went to school got him started on a schedule. Since he was purchased midday yesterday, that must have been Sunday. He lay on his warm rock and waited for the teen to leave. Hopefully he could sneak out midday and get something more filling than fruit. Like a salad. With tomatoes, and carrots, and cucumbers. And maybe some peanuts. He loved peanuts. But that was something that _squirrels_ ate, not iguanas.

"Wally. Really? For the fastest kid alive you take forever to get up. And is that a gecko?"

"Mom. That's my iguana. Dad told me I could get it if I got an A in English," said Wally sitting up.

"Oh. I didn't think you'd get one so soon. What's its name?"

"His name is Garfield," he said changing out of his pajamas and into a pair of jeans. His mom gave him a look.

"And you said you didn't like the fat orange cat in the paper," she joked.

"I don't. But why should I hate his name?" he smiled. Garfield gave them a look. He hated when people talked about him like he wasn't even there. But then again, they didn't know. So he would remain silent.

"Have you already fed him?" asked his mom.

"Just about to," he said pulling out a bag of dried fruit. Scooping out a handful he placed the fruit in the tank. Garfield ran over and began eating the food. All the while wondering if they had salad makings and orange juice.

"Well breakfast is down stairs on the table. Barry will be coming to _pick you up_ from school and take you to Central."

Garfield looked up. _Take him to Central? If we're not in Central… where are we?_

"Thanks mom," he said disappearing from the room. A gust of wind following him. Blinking his eyes he realized something. He didn't have a crazed fan as an owner; he had a hero for an owner. Flashy? Flash Kid? Speedy? The only thing worse than having a hero for an owner was not being able to remember their name. He smacked his head on the glass as the mother left. He had a… a speedster for an owner. Daddy-sir mentioned them before. He didn't like the league. Well most of them. But he said that everyone, including himself had a soft spot for speedsters. They were the ones who were said to keep the sanity of others. The smiles and the laughs. The joy in the sorrow. _The thorn in Batman's side_.

Daddy-sir didn't get along to well with Batman. Especially after Garfield thought that Batman was Santa Claus. Things like that happened when he heard too much; Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Come on, 'He sees you when you're sleeping, He knows when you're awake', how could you not think he was Batman?

Still, he didn't understand why they didn't get along. They acted a lot alike. Why couldn't they get along when Daddy-sir was alive?

-.-

"Bruce?" asked Dick who was about ready to leave. He could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"Yes Richard?" he asked back.

"Something wrong?"

Bruce sighed. That could either mean something minor and trivial as Bruce, something annoying as Batman, or something important as Batman.

"You remember the Doom Patrol correct?" he asked.

"I remember Alfred telling me about them. They were heroes that died protecting a small island of people right?"

"Yes."

"Is it the anniversary?"

Bruce had a thing with anniversaries. He never forgot. He never forgot his parent's death, Richard's parent's death, or the deaths of heroes.

"Beast boy."

"Excuse me?" asked Dick now curious.

"Their young member. The youngest of the Doom Patrol."

Dick furrowed his brows. His usual smile gone and replaced with a frown of confusion.

"I thought only four people died. Mento, Elasti-girl, Negative man, and Robot man."

"They were the only ones. But it would seem… as though they had a student. Mento and Elasti-girl's adoptive son," he sighed again. Dick frowned. A kid without parents who lost his adoptive parents to a bomb? Ouch.

"And you are thinking of this now because?" asked Dick curiously.

"He's been off our radar. I'm guessing Mento learned how to hide his power. But now he's reappeared. His powers are in use."

"And you want to go get him? If he's Mento and Elasti-girl's kid shouldn't he feel fine?"

"He's ten."

Dick's eyes widened. He looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Man, he must not be feeling the aster."

-.-

Garfield sat in his tank until he heard a third 'click' from the door signaling that someone else had left. He changed into a gecko and climbed the wall of the tank again. Then he turned into a small mite, squeezing through the cracks to freedom. Once out, he went to his human form. His body felt stiff.

"Testing. One two three," he said in the room. His voice was high and kind of gravely. Side effect from being in one form too long he decided. He stretched his body only to feel sore. He felt old. Well, as an animal he was ranged from young to at least young adult. The animal kingdom had a shorter life span anyway. He walked out of the room to see he wasn't where he was yesterday. He was in a house. A fairly normal one at that. Two stories, probably suburban area. He began his descend down the stairs and began to look for the kitchen. And a bathroom. Despite having the animal kingdom under his belt did not mean he was comfortable with going to the bathroom in a tank and having someone else clean up his… droppings.

And he was also hoping he could find a pair of scissors. He never had long hair. He didn't especially like it. For one, he was born in Africa, it was always hot and long hair was either put up and out of the way or hacked off. And daddy-sir always gave him a short haircut so it wouldn't bother him under the mask. Or make it difficult to see when he changed.

Walking into the kitchen, he searched the drawers. He smiled as he pulled out a pair of scissors. He walked toward the bathroom and began cutting his hair, disposing of it, by throwing it out the window and into the grass.

**29 reviews… I think you guys are amazing T-T (Tears of joy). Please continue to review. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Garfield looked into the mirror as he finished up. He looked around the room. It was a decent sized bathroom. But what was now drawing his eyes was the bathtub. It wasn't large, but he could fit inside it comfortably. A debate in his head went on wondering if he should take a bath or not. Lizards didn't have a great sense of smell, but he did as a human. And with his nose being more sensitive than the average Joe, he felt assaulted by his smell. Other animals would readily agree he needed to get clean someway. But he was a kid. And kids don't really like taking baths. He remembered fighting mommy to avoid taking a bath. And then Larry, Cliff, or daddy-sir would drag him back to the bathroom for his bath. He remembered the smiles on their faces when he came out smelling like cherries and oatmeal.

Peeking his head out the door, he looked at the time. 8:31. No normal person would be coming home yet. And despite his owner being a speedster, he doubted he'd be home soon. Daddy-sir always did say they were always late. He slid over to the faucet and turned the handles. Water poured out quickly. He then began to look for a plug to stop the water from escaping. When he found it he placed it in quickly. The water was now hot. Deciding he didn't feel comfortable here, he kept his shorts on. He stepped into the water slowly. The steam warming up his body. His body felt lax and loose as he somewhat floated in the water. His eyes closed for a second, taking in the warmth that took him back to his families. Like a hug.

He lay there for a few minutes. He swore it. That's when he heard braking glass. His eyes flared open. Why was the water cold? He stood up abruptly. Water dripped down from his body. He was cleaner but he wasn't clean.

"Look Bats," said a voice, as Garfield grabbed a towel and quickly began to dry himself off. Water droplets fell to the floor. He pulled the plug on in the tub and watched as the water slowly began to drain, "I know this is important but breaking into my nephew's house? I could've just used the key."

"You have a key?" asked a gruff voice. _Batman._ Scared, he reverted into his new body. Darting on the floor as an iguana. Batman opened the door who was being chewed out by Flash.

"If you listened and didn't go all ninja crazy Gotham vigilante then you would know that I do in fact have a key to my nephew's house. But no, now we have fix a window. Why would you even think Gar would be here?"

"Gar?" asked Batman.

"What? Kid's name was Garfield. Hey, how'd you get out?" he said picking Garfield up.

"Flash. I believe that's who we're looking for."

Flash had a large smile.

"My nephew owns a super powered kid? Bats, this is his pet iguana. He got it yesterday. And this kid has been _unknown_ about for how long?"

"He's been missing since the Doom Patrol died last year," he said gruffly.

"This iguana isn't even that old. It's fairly young. If it was Beast boy, than this would probably be older. Let's get you back to your tank little fella," he said walking him back up the stairs to Wally's room. Passing a clock, it read 11:09. He fell asleep in the bath. That explained why it was so cold. It also explained why he didn't notice someone outside sooner. Once they were back in the bedroom, he placed in the tank Flash looked around.

"Wally needs to clean his room," said Flash. Batman gave him a look. There was no trash in site.

"Even I think that's overkill," Batman stated. Flash smiled.

"If you were a speedster, you'd understand."

Flash walked Batman out of the room.

Three weeks later.

Wally sat at his desk staring at his English homework, his iguana on his book. His tongue flicking out. He had a B currently, and he told his dad he had an A. If his dad found out then bye-bye Garfield. He needed to Ace this paper to get an A. He had to keep the foggy darkness of sleep away.

He opens his eyes suddenly. He fell asleep. On his paper. He needed to… finish it? Looking at it, it was completed. A four page paper on Of Mice and Men. When did he finish it? He picked it up and looked over it. Neat and clean writing, it looked a lot like his. But looking closer, with his "bat skills" he noticed it wasn't his. He looked over at the book his iguana was on was earlier. But he wasn't there. He looked to the floor. An iguana was not there. A child was.

"Whoa!" jumped Wally. The kid's eyes flew up. His head looked up into his eyes. Green eyes stared at each other. Both in shock, but the younger had fear too. His breathing was growing shallow. It was dark so it wasn't easy to see him.

"You… you," he said softly. He sounded younger than he looked. Eight or nine years old maybe.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said pulling the boy close. The boy shivered a bit. His torso bare from the feel of it. His pulse was felt lightly beneath his skin.

"You… you lie," he said pushing Wally away. Wally still held him close. He was about to let go when the kid stopped pushing and fell forward, "People always lie."

"I'm not lying. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar," he said going back to pushing him. Wally continued to hold him. Soon he heard crying from the small body.

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" asked Wally as he stroked his hair.

"You have a family. You have a home. You can learn," Wally looked down at the kid who now looked away from him, "I lost my families twice, and I can't go to school."

"But you have a home right?"

The kid shirked away. Wait no, he turned into a lizard. An iguana. In an effort to escape, he began to run, only to be picked up by Wally. Squirming, he turned back to being human. Light from the street shone brightly on his bright green skin.

"Garfield?" he asked putting him down, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But scientists always hurt me!" he cried out. Wally covered his mouth.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a soft smile. He brought him over to the chair and sat him down.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you going to experiment on me? Other people have," he said looking away. Wally smiled.

"Why would I?" he asked, "And what's your name kid?"

He looked back up at Wally, "Garfield."

"That's the one I gave you," Wally sighed.

"My parents did too. When we lived in Africa."

Wally blinked, "Cool. Well, as you probably know, I'm Wally West…"

"Also known as Kid Flash," said Garfield. His voice sounded hoarse, "I'm sorry. Just a bit…,"he said as a gust of wind left the room and then returned with a cup filled with ice water, "…thirsty."

"No problem Gar. So… you've been an iguana?"

"Yep."

"Well this is weird," said Wally.

"Why? Because you bought a changeling?"

"No. Because I bought a person. How old are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm not a villain or a crazy scientist."

"Um… okay. Like I said, I'm Garfield and I am ten years old," he said putting his hand out.

"Cool," said Wally shaking it, "Uh, you want to sleep on my bed?"

"But don't you need to…?"

"We'll share. It'll be fine."

"You're strange. But funny. Just like daddy-sir said."

"Daddy-sir?"

"Uh huh. He watched over me before you bought me from the store."

"Speaking of which, how did you end up there?"

A dark purplish tinge came to Garfield's cheeks.

"I got tired of living on the streets."

… **Please review all you readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author message to all my readers,  
>Anyone here a member on devainart? Cause I suck at drawing.<strong>

"How do we tell them?" Garfield asked sitting on Wally's bed.

"I'll just say that I bought a brother from the pet store," Wally said nonchalantly. A snort came from Garfield.

"Yeah. But you bought a _shape shifting_ brother."

Wally looked over at him curiously, "You change colors too?"

"No. I'm not a mood ring," Garfield joked, "All I can do is turn into animals."

"Any animal?"

"Uh… yeah. Dead or alive. But I'll still be green," he grimaced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Wally. He really didn't like the 'dead or alive' comment.

"I can turn into extinct creatures," he answered stoically. Wally looked at him.

"Really? Cool!" he said excitedly. Garfield stared at him.

"On another note, I kind of need a… toothbrush," he said purple returning to his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?"

"Am I purple?" he asked hiding his face.

"Uh, yeah," he said mockingly.

"Then yes. It's embarrassing needing a tooth brush but if I'm going to be, human I need to stay clean. And…," he began as he ran over to Wally's closet. Hidden under a monster mass of clothes, he pulled out a collar, "… I'll need to wear this."

"What does that do?" he asked with less mirth than usual.

"Oh, it's a collar that cancels out my powers. When I wear it, I look human. I guess my powers are connected with my skin coloration. I turn light tan when I wear it. Would it be better to go down with the collar on and activated, or to just go down looking like Kermit the frog?"

"I think my parents will have a heart attack wither way so Kermit's fine."

"Okay. Why is your closet so messy?"

"Oh, uh. Flash is hard. He isn't picky about a lot of things, but a messy room is hazardess for a speedster. So I usually shove things in my closet.

"No wonder he said you needed to clean it."

Wally laughed.

"Yeah well, he always knows when I'm shoving things in my closet. Making it ready for an avalanche of craziness."

"Daddy-sir would lock you in here until that was spotless and Uncle Cliff could fit in there," Garfield said happily. But a sad smile was on his face. It hurt remembering.

"Slave driver!" Wally remarked. Garfield laughed.

"You're really weird."

"So I've been told by Rob."

"Rob, you mean Robin? Batman's student?"

"Uh huh. Don't tell me you're a crazy fan of theirs too."

"No. I like the Doom Patrol. When they were still around."

"The who?"

"Never mind," he said looking out the window. The sun had begun to rise.

"Would your parents be up now?" asked Garfield.

"Probably," he said leaving the room. Garfield took that opportunity and became a lemur jumping on his back.

"What the…? You know, I think you're a bigger monkey than Rob," he said walking down the stairs to face his parents.

One week later.

"So you sure you want to go to Central with me?" Wally asked Garfield. He wasn't green like when he first saw his human side. He had light tan skin and messy brown hair with green eyes that matched his own. He smiled with his fang glistening brightly.

"Yeah. I want to meet Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. Wow, that sounds weird," said Garfield.

"Hey!"

"What? It does. So is saying mother and father. And calling you big brother," he smirked.

"Get used to it green bean. You were the one who said you like us."

"But it was your parents who decided to adopt me. They're rather impulsive aren't they?"

"When it comes to kids yes," he sighed, "But between you and Rob, I think I can handle you better."

"Why? Because I'm traught? Or because I make people feel aster?"

Wally's face paled.

"Not you too," he said.

"Only because you talked about it so much when I was your scaly pet. Though whelmed makes sense, even if the others are just plain confusing."

"Why whelmed?"

"It's used in a lot of older stories and poems. And yes it is in fact a word _Flashy_," he mocked. Wally put Garfield in a headlock.

"Kid Flash green bean," he laughed.

"I'm not a vegetable!" yelled Garfield. Wally laughed harder until his communicator went off.

"Hello? Rob I'm… Really? I'll be right there," he moaned, "Sorry Garfield. Got a mission. I'll introduce you to Uncle Barry later."

"Where you going?" asked Garfield innocently.

"Soviet Russia."

"You know, in Soviet Russia you don't break law, law break you. I think the same applies to Gotham."

Wally smiled, "I don't care how true that is I am not telling that to Rob. I think he'd castrate me."

"You'd outrun him."

"It doesn't matter. He'd _find_ me."

"And you'd run again," Garfield said handing him his goggles from the nightstand.

"Doesn't matter. He'd find me again."

"Then tell Spee-Arrow. He can tell Rob instead. And bring me a souvenir from Russia. Something cool."

"Alright. See you around munch-kin," he said zipping off. Garfield frowned. Wally left his candy bars on the desk.

"Mother, I got to give something to Wally real fast kay?"

Mary West walked into the room.

"He forgot to restock didn't he?" she asked. He nodded his head, "Alright. Do you know where he's going?"

"He talked about a mountain. But he's going to Soviet Russia on a mission. Wait, if he's using his speed… How am I supposed to get there?"

"Gar, since you'll probably be faster and you're part of the family now, there is a Zeta beam in Wally's closet."

"A bit early to be telling me this right? I mean, you just met me and…"

"Beast boy, we trust you," said another voice. Looking in the hall he saw Rudolph standing there.

"How did you know?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck (collar).

"We were fans of the Doom Patrol. We saw some pictures with you about two years ago. We know you're not bad."

"Is that why you took me in?"

"Partially. Now get going. Your brother won't fill his cupboards himself," laughed Mary. Garfield smiled before going through the bottomless pit known as Wally's closet.

**Kay. Done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Falling from the Zeta beam with a mountain of clothes falling on top was not how Garfield imagined he imagined he'd be spending his Saturday. But here he was in a pile of Wally's ripe and disgusting laundry. Standing up, he pulled laundry off his body. Even though he wasn't an animal, he could tell he had Wally's scent. If he didn't from all those dirty clothes he would've been amazed.

"Wa-," he began to yell before covering his own mouth. This must've been the mountain he was talking about. With the infamous leader Batman and his security. He really did _not_ want to be caught by the caped crusader. Even if he was the only member of the Doom Patrol alive. A sudden cough overtook him though as he coughed out one of Wally's gym socks.

"Ugh…," he shivered. He would _never_ tell anyone about this. He quickly walked out of the clothing mass on the floor and began sniffing the area for people. He couldn't exactly sniff out for Wally with his nasty laundry messing with his nose but if he could find other people, Wally was bound to be with them. And then he'd figure out some way to give him his candy bars discreetly. How he was going to pull it off was beyond him. Yes he was part of the Doom Patrol but he never came up with plans. He was there to follow orders. And annoy different people. He got five dollars if he annoyed one of them and humored another at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, he began to look for other people. To his dismay he ended up in two bed rooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen/living area, and was now in what looked like a high tech garage. He was sure they hadn't left yet. But he could be wrong. Curious, he explored the garage. Motorcycles and a huge red thing. Something that screamed 'Unidentified Flying (most-likely) Object.' A real UFO. Or a really big hunk of junk. He knocked on the exterior a few times until it opened.

Garfield walked inside to a new smell. It smelled like people. It smelled alive. There was nothing inside. Just the floor and hidden cupboards along the side. He opened one up carefully. It seemed fairly roomy. But it also seemed warm. Leaving the candy bars on the floor outside the cupboard, he crawled inside. It was dark in there.

"Come on Baywatch. God could you be any slower?" said a voice. Garfield's eyes widened and nostrils flared. No one called his brother Baywatch. Sure he called him Happy feet but that was beside the point. And they were coming. He shut the door to the cupboard hoping they'd leave soon so he could escape. He heard footsteps.

"Can it Arty," said Wally. Garfield wished he could see what was going on. But that could compromise his location.

"It is time to go. We have wasted enough time," said a calm and deep voice. Atlantian maybe?

"Alright," said a voice much too chipper to sound like a hero. Definitely a girl too. Soon he was off balance. Recognizing it for what it was. They were in the air. He was going to Soviet Russia.

Wally POV

"What's up Wally?" asked Robin. Wally looked over at his best friend. He was thinking about his new little brother. He knew Robin had siblings. Adopted ones. He had let it slip once, saying he couldn't say anything more. That it would compromise his and Batman's identities. But what he was nervous to say the least. What was he supposed to do with a little brother? Yes he was all for adopting him. And he was an awesome kid. But he felt like he _really_ didn't want to screw up. They weren't related by blood, just by papers. And that scared him a little.

"Nothing," Wally finally sighed. Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"You tried vibrating through a wall again didn't you?" asked Robin. A pink tinge came to Wally's face. He tried to show Garfield and ended up covering them up in his blood. Worst nose bleed ever.

"Oh man you did!" laughed Robin. He had seen firsthand how bad they could be.

"Shut up man," Wally grimaced.

The ride to Russia stayed like this. They were in there for about three hours. Conner and Wally were all restless. A military base their destination. From their info, there were some rats among the scientists. They were supposed to help weed them out.

"We remember the plan?" asked Kaldur. Everyone nodded. Conner and Robin would go in first. Covertly of course. Robin would hack the sensors and Conner would pound anyone who interfered. M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis would stay near the bioship for back up. Wally would relay between the two teams. Simple enough. At least it should. But there missions never were that simple.

Robin and Conner left quickly. Wally waited before leaving after them. Kaldur and Artemis follow.

"M'gann, come on. The ship will be fine," says Wally trying to get her off.

"Sorry. But, it almost feels like there is someone else on here," she said floating off.

Wally then ran after Conner and Robin who left ten minutes earlier. He would've made it there in no time. But half way there, or one second later, he was hit by something. Something hot. Something that hurt.

"Hah ha! Little ginger. The person who took the helmet."

"Klarion," said Wally breathing heavily. He was hit right on his side. Under where his arm usually would fall if he was standing still. The young black haired boy appeared with a wicked smile. Fire danced in his hands maliciously. Cruel laughter filled the chilling air.

"Cold? Let me warm you up!" he said throwing fire at Wally. He stumbled but avoided the fire if but by a fraction of an inch. The snow around him was slush and refreezing causing him to slip and fall down. He couldn't do anything without falling. And it hurt. A bright light came from Klarion's hand. It was a huge fireball. If Wally had some traction and balance, he could avoid it. But he could barely stand on the slushy ice much less run. If it wasn't for the hissing from Klarion's cat, he probably would've curled up into a ball and do his best to not be incinerated.

"What is it you infuriating pussy cat?" raged Klarion. A growl followed. But it wasn't from Klarion. Or his cat. It was a deep and monstrous growl. An _animalistic_ growl. A mass of fur jumps out from the snow and pounces on the cat. Klarion grabs his shoulder in pain. Wally looks over at the beast. It wasn't a beast. It was a wolf. That was all he could tell from the silhouette. It wasn't Conner's. Conner didn't bring Wolf. And Wolf didn't have a green sheen. Wally's eyes widened. What was he doing here?

He watched as the _wolf_ snapped at the cat, pinning it deeper in the snow. A fireball made it yelp, pushing it off his cat. Klarion was quick in scooping up his cat and disappearing. Wally stood for a moment and shivered. Slowly, he made his way over to the _wolf_. Lying on the ground was an unconscious Garfield whining in pain. A purple liquid was dripping from his shoulder.

"Oh… hold on Gar," he said positioning him in his arms. He knew he was small, but he didn't realize how small until he was carrying him bridal style in his arms. He would carry Robin like this (much to his displeasure) and Robin was a lot bigger. He knew age made a difference but Robin was small for his age. So shouldn't he be about the same size as Garfield? He began running back to the bioship in the snow. Garfield buried his head into Wally's chest. He couldn't go at full speed with Garfield hanging so tiredly in his arms. It would end badly if he went too fast.

He looked down at Garfield. His collar to be exact. Its' red light was not glowing. A sign it had been turned off or broken. Garfield began coughing. His body temperature was dropping. Wally sped up. He didn't know how long he was gone, but he was more than surprised to see Conner and Robin were back.

"KF! Where were you? We finished like ten minutes ago. And you didn't even… What's that?" asked Robin. Kaldur looked and him intently as he stole Robin's cape.

"Let's go," said Wally zipping onto the bioship with Robin's cape in hand. Everyone looked at each other, all confused on what was going on. It wasn't long before he zipped out again, standing in front of Robin.

"You know first aid right?" he asked. Robin looked at Wally.

"Dude what happened to your side?" he asked.

"Not important. Look we need to go. He doesn't look so good."

"What are you talking about Kid Flash?" asked the ever calm leader Kaldur. Wally felt his vision get a little blurry.

"I'll explain… when we get back," he chocked. With that they boarded the bioship. Robin's cape on the floor on top of something. Going to pick it up, he notices the shoe sticking out.

"What's going on?" Robin asks again.

"I'll explain later just… please help him," Wally pleads. Everyone sits down but is curious as to what or who is under Robin's cape. M'gann takes to the air. Robin lifts his cape and grimaces. Wally sees the purple liquid on the floor. His stomach churns a bit. It isn't comforting. It was almost like he was staring at crimson blood at a crime scene.

He forced himself to look away as Robin began applying first aid.

**Well cat's out of the bag. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

The trip was silent on the way back. Only the sound of cutting gauze and pulling out different cleaners from Robin's belt echoed in the ship. No one watched. A grim feeling came over the ship. And then a cough.

"I told you Cliff, m' fine," said a small voice. Wally jumped from his seat surprising M'gann. The ship jumped a bit before she got it steady again. Wally ran over next to Robin. Only Robin and Wally had seen what was under Robin's cape.Whoever it was, it was probably a young boy.

"Hey, you awake?" asked Wally softly.

"Appy feet?" asked the same small voice, "Where…. Where am I?"

"You're in M'gann's bioship. How's your arm?"

"… My arm?"

"KF, who is this?" asked Robin. The team's curiosity of their new person on board was growing.

"Wah, wha m' doin wit you?" he slurred, "You, suppose to be in Russia. Waz, goin on?"

Wally picked up person, who no one could see bundled in Robin's cape, and took him over to his seat. Carefully strapping him in.

"Try and sleep green bean. I think the pain is a bit strong," he said. Wally put his hands where they assumed the neck would be. Then he let go, "I'll wake you up when we land."

Wally sighed but seemed a lot calmer. He stood next to the seat with a small and very un-Kid Flash like smile.

"Do you need a seat Wally?" asked M'gann trying to be polite. He nodded walking over to the one she pulled up for him.

"Appy Feet," moaned the cape. Wally zipped over, "You fergot… restock," he said pulling out a candy bar. Snickers. Wally looked down at his burn. He hadn't eaten in a while so it wasn't healing as fast. He quickly downed it before heading back to his seat. Wanting to land soon.

Mixed emotions whelmed the bioship. It was almost overwhelming. Wally staring at the cape. Robin did the same whether it be because it was his cape, or whoever was inside it. Artemis looked at the scenery, to avoid any more curiosity on her part. Conner was talking to M'gann telepathically, wondering why everyone else seemed so nervous. And Kaldur was finishing up the team report. All stopping when they landed in the mountain. Wally ran over to the cape before anyone could so much as blink. Not that it was surprising but it made everyone uneasy to how quiet the residential loudmouth of the team was being. He picked up the cape and whoever was inside slowly.

"Could you tell Batman I'll be in for briefing in a minute? I need to take him to the med-bay," he stated. Kaldur nodded as Wally walked, _walked_ out of the bioship.

"What's wrong with Wally?" asked Conner. Robin gave him a sympathetic look. Conner really didn't understand. And the rest of the team seemed more confused. He was sure that Wally could tell that purple liquid on his shoulder, was blood. Whoever the kid was, _is_, had purple blood. And he was hurt pretty bad.

"Let's go. Batman doesn't like to wait," said Robin redirecting the conversation. He had seen the look in Wally's eyes. Helplessness. Something told Robin that Wally would be either sulking or brooding for a while. And despite not being part of the "bat family" he had a really good brood. Something told Robin that Wally knew, _knows_ that kid pretty well.

"He is right. We need to tell Batman what has happened," said Kaldur leading them into the briefing room. Artemis gave Robin a look.

"You going to tell me what's wrong with Baywatch?" asked Artemis just above a whisper.

"Aw, didn't know you cared," Robin mocked. Artemis hit him outside the head.

"You know something," she said.

"And you heard what KF said, he'll explain it," Robin answered. They walked into the briefing room to see the usual people in the mountain, Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado… and Flash? Must be for Wally's side injury. It didn't look as bad as the little kid but it wasn't pretty either.

"I have your team report. The work you did was satisfactory," said Batman, "However, I will need to speak to Kid Flash…"

"My apologies," Kaldur began, "He's in the med-bay," he continued with a blur of red zipping past him. Canary looked at Batman.

"And you questioned him," she smirked. Flash wasn't supposed to be here. But he showed up saying he had a "bad feeling". Batman tried to get him out. But Speedster versus Batman, well, the team's going to have questions on why they need a new T.V and fridge.

"You did not mention injuries in your report," Batman growled.

"Only Kid Flash was injured. He would not tell me how he had gotten his burn. Nor let Robin look at it. He was more concerned about… the person he was carrying."

"Person?"

"He is who Kid Flash had taken to the med-bay," Kaldur explained, "He insisted on taking him there before meeting us here."

With that, the scarlet speedster ran in, a grin on his face appeared like nothing was wrong.

"Kodak moment," was all he said as he grabbed a camera zipping off again. In less than thirty seconds he was back.

"Flash," growled Batman. But the scarlet speedster didn't even so much as flinch. Robin smiled. Flash was the only person in the league who could often times, ignore the darkest of Batman.

"What? Can't a guy take a picture? It was definitely a Kodak moment."

A yellow streak appeared and tried to snag the camera from him.

"Flash!" he whined, "Give me the camera."

"No way. This is _definitely _going in the scrap book," he mocked. A smirk came from Artemis. Kid Flash was annoying. But his mentor seemed to dish it out to him tenfold.

"Kid Flash. Explain," said the Dark Knight. All attention was drawn to Wally and Batman. Flash smiled as he took the camera somewhere safe. Then zipping back. Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where to begin. Well, we had just got off the bioship. I was going to relay between the teams like I always do. I was running for a second when I was hit by something. Turned out to be a fire ball. Also turns out it was from Klarion. Well, the snow was now more ice and slush so I had no traction. He had a large fireball that I could've escapes it I had traction but couldn't really with where I was," he hesitated for a second. Did he want to tell Batman about… his brother?

"I was saved. By a wolf. It pinned down Klarion's cat. He threw a fire ball at it. I guess it sensed the danger and ran. It… it hit a… it hit," he struggled chocked on his words, "It hit my brother."

"You don't have a brother," the Dark Knight stated. Wally winced. Flash looked at him slightly confused.

"Well, my family adopted a kid this past week," he explained, "I forgot to restock. I guess my parents showed him the Zeta beams cause he was there with a candy bar for my cupboards."

Silence filled the room. Batman's glare made Wally feel small. But an echo made everyone break from the trance like feeling of Batman's glare. Standing in the door of the room, was the tan skinned Garfield staring at the team. One shoe on, a pair of black shorts, a large shirt most likely given to him (stolen for him) to wear and a lot of gauze on his shoulder and neck. A fang coming from between his lips.

"Happy feet? What's going on?" he asked.

**I've been updating a lot lately. I might take a few day break. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and as always, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Garfield looked around at the larger people around him. He had enough common sense to realize a few things when he woke up. One, his head hurt. Two, his shoulder was killing him. Three, he was not home. Four, Wally knew what was going on. Five, he just met Uncle Barry. Six, he was defiantly not home. And lastly, there were heroes here.

"Green bean!" yelled Wally rushing up to him. Before he could even blink he recognized another thing. He was being hugged. A little too tightly.

"Wally… can't breathe," he said as Wally let go sheepishly. Garfield looked up at him and gave him a hug himself, "You forgot to restock."

Wally ruffled his hair, "Relax. It was a simple mission."

"So was Bailya. And you still ran short," said Garfield. He then remembered why he was there, "I have a few Snickers bars for you… Uh, did you eat them already?"

"I had one earlier remember?" he asked. Garfield furrowed his brows.

"Uh, not really. No."

"So this is your brother?" asked Batman. Garfield frowned, pulling his fang in to the best of his abilities.

"Uh, yeah. Say hi Green bean," Wally coaxed. Garfield took a step forward. Looking over the people here, he wasn't too sure if they could be trusted. But he put on his best smile.

"Hi. I'm Wally's brother," he said softly. He could feel his face get warm. All the while he was praying he wasn't…

"Aw," said the green skinned girl. He was blushing even harder now. He knew it wasn't purple, or his skin green with the collar on, but it was still pretty embarrassing.

"So…," Garfield began trying to think of a way to convince Wally to get out of here before the paranoid crazy Batman decided to _look into_ his files. After all, it wasn't too hard for Wally's parents to figure out. So it wouldn't even be child's play for Batman. And Batman was looking for him. He learned that just over a month ago. Luckily he saved by a roar that could rival either speedster. His stomach.

"… Can we uh, get something to eat?" he laughed. Wally laughed as did Flash who ran over to them.

"So this is my new nephew?" he asked picking Garfield up from the ground under the arms. He winced a bit. Why did his shoulder hurt?

"Flash, I think you're aggravating his wound," Wally said with a half-smile.

"Wha…? What injury?" Garfield stammered. He was placed back down on the ground.

"You got hit. By a fire ba… You're in shock. You probably don't remember," Wally sighed, "I'll tell you later. After we get something to eat."

"O… okay," said Garfield. He saw the other teammates looking over.

"Come on over guys. Introduce yourself," Wally called. Robin was the first one over.

"Hey shorty. I'm Robin. Wally's _intelligent_ friend," he said somewhat mocking Wally, "Call me Rob."

"Why? Because you're going to rob a bank? Or prevent someone from robbing a gas station?" he said on an impulse. Robin smiled.

"I think you've been hanging out _way_ too much with KF. Let me show you how we roll…"

"Not today Rob," said Wally pushing him away from Garfield. He looked… familiar. He then recognized him as the glasses boy in Wally's room when he was first 'adopted'. So the black haired boy was the infamous ward of the even more infamous dark knight. Daddy-sir would've made him clean the entire base for being so slow.

Robin pulled Wally close and whispered something in his ear.

"Later man. _Later,_" he hissed, "So what are you hungry for Green bean?"

"Portobello Mushroom Pitas," he stated. Artemis coughed and Flash looked surprised.

"You're serious about this then?" Wally asked.

"Yes!" he said, his stomach roaring in agreement (or protest according to Wally). Robin gave him a look.

"Said he wanted to eat like a vegetarian. He won't even touch meat."

"Chicken?"

"...Is a farm fowl that produces eggs. I don't see a point in eating them or breeding them to become those bullet proof blobby things."

This earned him another look, "What? They are bred only to live for about eat weeks before they grow too fat and end up breaking their legs with their own weight. They have no personality and they barely have any feathers."

Wally laughs, "You've been reading about animals again?"

"Duh. If I want to be a vet, I have to start studying now," he said, "Now about that Pita…"

"Alright. Come on Flash," he said picking Garfield up, "We have a munchkin to feed."

"I think you two need food too," he said.

"We're fi…," Wally began as his stomach growled. His face turned bright red, "Okay maybe you do have a point."

"Bottomless pit," Artemis remarked. A low growl came from Garfield's throat. She made his skin crawl. Either it was Wally's dislike of her, or it was his animal instincts telling him she was _not_ a friend of his. She seemed dangerous.

"Hey, Gar," he said softly. He stopped and began rubbing his head. He hated when animal instincts took over. It was embarrassing and dangerous. Being that it was one of the very few things the collar couldn't control. His instincts and his ability to understand animals were the main ones. And certain animal qualities stood out more than others. Growling, eating habits, and personal grooming. Still things he had yet to learn to control.

"Sorry," he said avoiding Artemis's look. Garfield left with the two speedsters shortly afterward. The team separated with Batman going back to Gotham and Canary going on a date with Green Arrow. But Robin walked into his room in the mountain. He knew that kid was green when he was applying first aid. He knew he wasn't seeing things. And he would find out. He was Batman's protégé. No one could hide something from him. It was time to put his hacking to "good use".

With his skill, he searched all records of a 'green boy'. He found a few links. But all in all, they were connected to a missing millionaire child. A pale child born in Africa. Fell ill to a rare disease. He was given experimental medicine that turned his skin green. His parents died in a boat accident a few months later. That was about four years ago. The other links led to Doom Patrol sites. Ones that commented on how they missed the fallen heroes, but there were tidbits of the kid hero that Batman mentioned. Beast boy. A _green_ child with shape shifting abilities.

Two kids. But were they just the same person? Beast boy was older. And he appeared after the boating accident. Did that mean Wally's family adopted a Meta? Robin sighed to himself. Only Wally could actually find a way to convince his parents into adopting a Meta when they had Kid Flash himself to take care of.

-.-

"Are you sure you want to eat mushrooms? You're ten," Barry mocked as he placed a stack of burgers between his seat and Wally's. Garfield looked up at Wally. They were in Barry's house.

"Should I tell him?" Garfield asked carefully.

"Tell me what?" asked Barry. He was sure it would be something like, he forgot the mustard.

"Totally. He can keep a secret," said Wally. Ah, girl trouble.

"But Batman…"

"It'll be fine. Uncle Bar, you won't tell Batman. _Right?_" Wally asked. So much for girls. He was officially stumped.

"That depends on what you tell me. But Bats is probably not the first person I'd run to," he joked. Garfield's green eyes looked up at Barry.

"I won't eat meat. I've _been_ most of those animals," he grimaced. Barry looked at him closer. There was a lot of bulk under his neck bandages…

"You stole a power collar from the prison?" he asked. He shook his head.

"Daddy-sir invented these. Before he was… before he had to go," he said softly. Barry stopped for a second to think. And since he was a speedster and had accelerated brain activity, he remembered the day that the collars were to be used at the prisons. It was one thing Batman and… Mento could agree on.

"How's your iguana Wally?" he asked fearing the answer to come.

"I'm fine Uncle Barry," said Garfield. He smacked his head. He was _not_ going to tell Batman. No way was he going to give the Bat satisfaction that he had been right the entire time. Nor did he want to explain that he couldn't be assigned a 'Bat approved' mentor, but instead needed a 'Flash approved' mentor.

"Alright Gar. Wally, you know what he can do right?"

"Turn into any animal right?" he asked Garfield who nodded eating his mushrooms.

"You knew?" asked Flash. Wally was one to tell him everything and anything that happened.

"Well, it's been weird finalizing the adoption," Wally stated. Garfield nodded.

"So what _really_ happened in Russia?"

"Uh…," Garfield began. He really couldn't remember.

"Like I said, I was attacked by Klarion. But… I wasn't saved by a normal wolf. I was saved by Gar here. When he was a wolf. He was hit with a fire ball," he said. He stopped eating. Garfield put his hand to his head. It hurt but he could remember now being a stowaway.

"How'd you end up in Russia?" Barry asked. Wally looked over at him too.

"Well, Happy feet here," he said pointing at Wally, "forgot to restock. So mother and father told me how to get to the mountain. Which, ew. You need to clean out your closet. I looked around for people. But I couldn't find anyone. I ended up in the garage like room. I got on in this big red thing and looked around. I heard some people get close so I freaked out and hid. After that… I think I fell asleep. I woke up after everyone got off. I snuck out as a small bug. Then I realized it was Russia. It was cold. So I flew a bit further as a snowy owl and began to search for Wally. I had a Snickers bar with me. What I found was a floating kid throwing fire balls at Wally.

"I… I got so mad. I felt… so angry. So scared. I… I don't know what happened next," he said averting his gaze. Flash sighed.

"Lighten up. You did a good job," he said patting him on the shoulder. Garfield gave him a bigger than life grin. And Wally had him in a one armed hug.

"My little brother," he sniffed dramatically, "Saving lives. It's the best thing," sniff, "That I could ever hope to happen."

Laughter filled the room as Iris walked into the house to see her two boys and (who she assumed) was the newest addition.

"Iris," said Barry zipping over giving her a kiss. Garfield gave a disgusted look.

"Ugh. Trading spit."

Wally laughed and Barry smirked.

"Iris, this is Garfield. Our new _changeling_ nephew," Barry said. He expected her not to believe him. But she only sighed.

"Well what else is new?" she asked giving Garfield a hug. He took a quick sniff.

"You smell like oatmeal," he said. She gave him a quizzical look.

"What? Uncle Barry smells like bananas. And Batman smells like prunes," he said crossing his arms like it was a well-known fact. The Allen household was filled with laughter for the rest of the night.

**Kay I lied. Last one for this year. Because tomorrow is a new year yay! Please review this year or next**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kay. Saw the episode where they brought in Garfield. Aw. He was so cute! But I want to see him as Beast boy and interact with the team. I'll continue this if you want me to. Here's another chapter!**

Garfield smiled as he jumped on Wally's back to be carried back home.

"By Uncle Barry. Bye Aunt Iris," both Wally and Garfield yelled. Wally looked at Garfield.

"Hold on tight," he said. Garfield smiled and tightened his grip on Wally. It wasn't long before they were zipping off toward home.

-.-

Robin entered the manor quietly like he always did. He was stripped out of his costume so he was Dick now. Not too much of a difference. But Dick was more him than Robin. Childish and reserved. Knowing pain and being scared. Yeah, he was Dick. But a bit of Robin was coming out in him.

Garfield. Wally's brother. Actually green skinned. A shape-shifter. Young and no mentor. No one to train him. Well… there was Wally and his uncle but they could only train him so much. It was obvious that Wally knew. He didn't freak out on the bioship when he saw his green skin. He knew.

Dick knew he had to do something. That was the bat way. He hurried off to his room to do some research. How hard could it be to find a shape-shifter willing to take on a student?

-.-

"That's crazy," Wally said as they were talking in their room.

"Hey. It's true. Plastic man didn't like Mento. And most other people with my power are evil. I think I'm going to learn this on my own," he said shrugging his shoulders, "It's worked out fine so far. And it's not like anyone is going to need someone who can only change shape. Even on your team. Miss Martian can also use telepathic communication. It's more than I've got."

"Still… I think you'd be great on the team," Wally said eating a cookie that appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Don't I have to be thirteen or something?" he asked jokingly. Wally raised his brow.

"I don't think so. I think you'd be awesome. M'gann doesn't have her powers down yet. Maybe you two could help each other!" he said excitedly. Garfield groaned.

"I am not going Beast Boy again!" he moaned. Wally grinned devilishly.

"No one has to know you're my brother." 

"No."

"At least some basic hero work to keep you in top shape?" Wally asked. Garfield smacked his head.

"I thought I was the younger brother. No. I need to learn how to be normal. I'm going to be attending Blue Valley elementary soon."

"But it's unhealthy to keep your powers bound forever. You need to let them out. What better way than by assisting the speedsters of Central?" he asked.

"Um? Visiting a zoo and jumping into habitats?" Garfield said. Three… Two… One.

"Are you serious!" Wally yelled excitedly. Garfield nodded.

"It's fun."

"We are so going to the zoo!" Wally said excitedly.

**Update?**

**Check.**

**Reviews?**

…

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Monkey," Wally said. Garfield easily and quickly turned into the small simian and climbed on his shoulder. Wally rubbed his chin.

"Spider," he said. Slower than the last change, Garfield turned into a small spider rested on his shoulder.

"Robin," he laughed. After a moment a little green robin was perched on his shoulder. It chirped at him and tried to peck him. Wally grabbed him and pulled him off his shoulder. The little green bird squirmed in his hands. Wally laughed again and let him go. He took off into the air and reverted back into his human form.

"Seriously? What's next bat?" mocked Garfield playfully. Wally ruffled his younger brother's green hair.

"Only if you keep nagging me about it," Wally said. Garfield stuck out his tongue.

"Well no bats!" Garfield proclaimed.

"You need to master your powers green bean," Wally said.

"Not master. Control," he said indifferently. Wally gave him a knowing smirk.

"Still nervous about school?" he asked. Garfield threw his hands into the air dramatically.

"I have never been to school before. I was home schooled in Africa and Daddy-sir taught me after my parents passed. Why wouldn't I be nervous?" he joked.

"You'll be fine green bean. If all else fails _Batman_ can home school you," he said. He had to use all of his training to not laugh at the horrified look on Garfield's face. Being schooled by Batman was something that was to be avoided at all times. Not even Robin was home schooled by Batman.

"No no! Normal school is fine!" he said quickly. Wally smiled.

"Good. We can't get Batman to homeschool anyway," he said laughing.

"Oh brother," Garfield sighed.

-.-

"Barry?"

"Yeah Iris?" asked the older speedster.

"Aren't you meeting up with the boys in ten minutes?" she asked.

"I've got time," he said pecking her on the cheek.

"Said the man who was late to his own wedding," she said smirking. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah well… I'll be there," he said.

-.-

"So you also need…?" Wally asked.

"Paper, pencils, two binders, some dividers, and some highlighters," Garfield said reading off the list. He was the only one actually looking for these things. It was half way through the year for many other children. He was standing out in getting his school supplies.

"So you want Flash binders?" Wally asked. Garfield was going to say fine when something caught his eye. It was an older binder that was on clearance. One that had D.O.O.M spelled out across the top. He stared at it for a minute.

"This one. I want this one," he said. Wally saw the look in his eyes. One that mirrored some of the kids at the orphanage he went to visit. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Remind you of someone?" he asked. Garfield averted his gaze. Wally had no idea. He placed the binder in the cart. Wally put his hand on his shoulder, "I know you miss your birth mom and dad."

"More than that."

Wally gave him a small hug.

"Alright," he said. Wally watched as he continued through the store with the distraught little changeling. Grabbing various school supplies he pulled his brother to the checkout counter. As they were scanning the items a familiar chill filled the air.

"No one move," growled a cold voice. Wally snapped his head around. Captain Cold. Wally took a step back keeping Garfield away from Cold.

"Wally?" he said with a light breath. Cold kept his gun aimed at the cashier. Wally pulled out his cell phone to call his Uncle when a cold came over his hand. It was cased in ice making it unable to move. Garfield growled. Wally snapped his head toward him.

"Garfield. Run," he said, "I'll distract Cold."

Garfield's eyes widened as he was pushed toward the door. He stumbled forward and out the door. He heard a yelp behind him. He turned his head just enough to see Wally being encased in ice. He felt a burning rage inside his body. He let out a deep throated growl. He could feel animalistic pressure building in his body. His teeth sharper. He felt something tighten around his neck. He grabbed at his neck and felt the cool of his collar. He didn't care anymore. He ran into an alley and ripped his collar off. His skin began tingling. He felt his skin ripping as he changing. He was became a bright green cheetah. He snarled and ran toward the store. People screamed and stared in awe as the large cat ran into the store.

He slinked around the store until he was behind Cold. He let out a dark purring sound. Cold looked around confused. It wasn't until he heard the cat snarl at him that he turned to see the beast. He was knocked to the ground and was now focused on defending himself from the jungle cat. Claws scratched his jacket practically ruining it. Cold had cuts from the claws along his face. Blood trickled onto the floor as he tried to dodge the beast. It wasn't until Flash arrived that the cat was pulled off of him.

"Calm down," Flash said to the beast. The cat fought against him angrily. He shifted into a snake. Flash pushed the snake down onto the ground. It struggled until he reverted into a green skinned human.

"Let go!" he cried.

"Look. You need to calm down," he said. Garfield struggled until he looked back up at Flash.

"He… he got," said Garfield.

"He's out," he whispered in his ear. Garfield looked around. He saw Wally shivered a bit but he was thawed out of the ice. He smiled and wanted to run and hug him. But Flash held him back.

"You're not civvie," he explained in a whisper. A purple tint came to his cheeks. He turned into a small bird before flying out of the store. Flash zipped outside to look for his green nephew while Wally was stuck being surrounded by a news crew.

**Ugh. I updated. And I am tired. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Wally sighed as he fell onto his bed back home. He thought back to the store. Garfield was a hero. He knew that he'd be on the news. And Batman would see it if not Robin. He smiled a bit as a green hummingbird pecked at his window. He opened it quickly letting the small green creature in. He then closed it as the creature changed back into Garfield.

"I am so dead," he said pulling at his hair.

"Really? You seem pretty alive to me," countered Wally. Garfield gave threw a glare at him. Wally just continued smiling, "What? You did good!"

"But I was _seen_," he said. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Little hero," he said. Garfield sat on Wally's bed and sighed.

"This is _not_ what I had in mind before going to school," he said.

-.-

Batman scowled at the footage. Flash. Flash knew where Beast boy was. The footage proved it. Why did he think otherwise?

He watched the footage of Beast boy fighting Captain Cold. Green Cheetah. Cold never saw it coming. Ironic that he chose a cat known for it's speed in the city run by speedsters. Though the elephant in the room, the question that needed to be asked was why? He had been hiding for years. Why now? Why there? Why was Flash able to hold him back?

Maybe it was the fact it was a fellow hero. But there was something more. He could feel it. And as Batman he would get to the bottom of it.

-.-

"Did you just see what I saw?" asked Artemis. She was at the mountain with Robin and M'gann as they were watching the news. Wally's body encased in ice. A green cheetah. And a pretty nasty fight between the cat and cold.

Everyone looked surprised sans Robin who had a small smile on his face.

"Wow. Not bad for being out of the game for a few years," he said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked M'gann.

"Well. If I remember correctly… That's Beast boy from the deceased Doom Patrol."

"How can he be there if they are _deceased_?" Artemis asked smugly. Robin countered with his own trademark smirk.

"Well, one _was_ a robot so he was already sort of dead. The other was a mummy like person and was radioactive so he could be classified as somewhat dead. The leader and his wife did die. And the youngest must have missed that mission. Because he is on T.V now. And if I'm right then we should either be getting a mission, or a new member for the team, or a really angry Batman."

"I think he's kind of cute," said M'gann watching as the T.V showed Flash holding down the green boy.

"He looks familiar," said Artemis. Robin said nothing. It was hard to hold back a laugh seeing as it was Wally's _brother_. The small child that had been their stowaway to Russia.

"Yeah. The Doom Patrol was famous. So you probably remember a bit about them. They were one of hero groups outside of the League."

M'gann continued to watch the footage. Was he a Martian? He didn't really look like one. He looked more like a green human. Or a human Martian crossbreed. He could change his form but that seemed to be it. Perhaps he was a mixed breed.

"We should ask Wally about it," said M'gann.

"_I'm telling you. One minute I'm here getting school supplies for my little brother and the next thing I know I'm frozen solid,"_ Wally's voice said from the television, "_When I was thawed out I saw Flash holding back a giant snake. Cold was on the ground howling in pain. Then I see the snake turn into a kid! He talked to Flash a bit and then flew off. He turned into a bird and flew off!"_

"Right. This person was in Baywatch's neighborhood," Artemis agreed. Robin didn't say anything.

"I'm sure Batman is already there assessing the situation."

And indeed he was. He walked into the West household using the back door. He silently made his way upstairs.

Wally's room. A few minutes ago.

"Hey!" said Barry darting in. Wally smiled and Garfield moaned.

"Dead! I am so dead!" he proclaimed. Barry smiled and placed a bowl of ice cream on his lap.

"Soy I swear!" he joked.

"Hey! Where's my ice cream?" Wally jokingly demanded. Barry pulled out another bowl that was covered in an assortment of things that could give anyone a heart attack.

The boys started eating the ice cream enthusiastically.

"So why are you so worried about being discovered?" Barry asked. Garfield's ears fell, like a sad little dog.

"Batman."

"Batman?" asked Barry rather surprised.

"Batman," nodded Wally.

"Batman won't hurt you," said Barry.

"I know. It's just that he and Daddy-sir did _not_ get along. So I have a bad feeling that we wouldn't get along either," he said taking another bite from his ice cream.

"I think you would. You get along with Wally. And Wally can tolerate the big bat."

"Speedsters can tolerate _anyone_."

"Not anyone."

"Any nice person they can."

Barry laughed. Wally smirked at Garfield. His green skin turned slightly purple with embarrassment.

"So why do you turn purple?" Wally asked. Garfield paled a little.

"Well. Humans have red blood. So when their blood goes to their face it's red. When I'm angry my face turns purple because…"

"Your blood is purple?" Wally gasped in disbelief. He thought back to the Bioship. That was his blood. That nauseating purple.

"Well that's unique. Wonder how we explain that if you need blood," Barry stated.

"Well I'm type O so a simple transfusion of human blood will work," he said.

"Good to know," said a new voice. Chills went down Garfield's and Wally's spine while Barry just sighed.

"Well, at least you didn't knock down the door this time. But could you please knock before entering someone's house. It's considered rude in many countries when you do that," Barry said.

**BATMAN KNOWS! Kay. Review if you please. Review if you don't please too!**


	12. Chapter 12

Garfield shyly ate another spoonful of ice cream. He was half glad he could actually eat. Quite frankly Batman scared him a bit. He kept his eyes on his brother. Away from the big bat.

"So Bats, I'm guessing you're not here for ice cream," Barry joked. Wally smiled. Garfield let out a small smile but remained subdued. He did not want to draw more attention than he already had.

"No," he growled. Garfield shrunk back towards Wally. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder making him feel safer. Batman continued staring at Garfield.

"Well why are you here?" Wally blurted out. He already had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Beast Boy," he said in a bit softer tone. Garfield's ears twitched as he heard his name from the gruff figure, "The Justice League would like you as a part of the covert operations team. I understand that you've been through some difficulties in your life. But given that you are welcome. It is _highly_ encouraged that you come."

Though the wording was that of an offer it sure did sound a lot like a demand. Garfield's ears flicked downward, a sign of submission. He knew how Bats worked. They almost _always_ got their way.

"I'm not sure," he said not saying no but enough so Batman wouldn't hound him too much to say yes. It was more _Wally_ he'd have to watch now that he was invited.

"C'mon Gar! It'll be fun!"

"But-!"

"You wouldn't have to go back into hero work," Barry said softly, "But it could seriously help you stay calm and cool while we're out there."

Garfield bit his lower lip nervously. He looked over at Wally who was just smiling. Garfield sighed.

"When do I meet the team? For realsies?" he asked. Wally's grin grew and Barry laughed. Batman just remained as stoic as ever. If Garfield were to relate them to the DOOM Patrol then Uncle Barry would be like Uncle Cliff and Wally, he'd be like Uncle Larry. Leaving Batman (shudder) almost like Daddy-sir.

"The team will meet Beast Boy in one week. Enough time for them to get used to the idea that you are joining," he stated, "After school."

And with that he left as silently as he had arrived.

"And here you said you _weren't_ going to be a hero," Wally joked. Garfield's face flushed a slight purple hue.

"Well… he's Batman. It's kind of hard to say no to Batman," he smiled. Barry laughed.

"It's not that hard. Just say no and then run like mad," he said with a grin.

One week later.

"It feels funny."

"Stop complaining. This'll be fun."

"But my collar…"

"You're the one who wanted to keep a secret identity."

"That'll go out the window real fast if you say one word."

"Don't worry green bean I've got you covered."

"How's that?"

"You'll see _grass stain_."

"Wally!"

"Hahaha…"

-.-

Wally zipped into the meeting room slapping an arm around his best friend Robin.

"So what's the meeting about?" Wally asked nonchalantly. He knew it was about Garfield. But he had to play dumb for the sake of his brother. At least playing dumb was something he was good at. Not like anyone (other than Rob really) knew how smart he was in science.

"New member," Robin said with a smirk. Though Wally could read beneath that knowing the little Bat-troll as well as he did.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Younger than me. But seems to have experience," Robin commented seeming uninterested. Wally's eyes hardened slightly. Robin just continued smiling as Batman walked into the room. The team's eyes fell onto Batman, then the boy in black and purple spandex. His skin emerald green much like M'gann's. His ears pointed and elf like. He was adorably small.

"Team. This is Beast Boy. He will be training alongside you. He will spar with you. He will not go on missions until further notice," Batman growled. Beast boy flinched at the roughness. He felt a hand push him forward. He eagerly ran up to the team (Mainly toward Wally). He stopped a foot or two shy of the team. He lowered his head slightly and stuck out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Beast Boy. It's nice to meet you all," he said with a genuine smile.

"Kid Flash. But you can call me Wally," Wally said grabbing his hand and shaking it. Garfield nodded. Good big brother Wally.

"Robin. Good to have someone younger on the team," he said shaking his hand after Wally let go. After Robin was Aqualad (Kaldur), then Miss Martian (M'gann), followed by Artemis (who was well… Artemis. He had to resist the urge to growl at her sensing slight tension between her and his brother). But Superboy didn't shake his hand.

"I'm Superboy," he stated. Garfield swallowed. He couldn't help but wonder if he was somehow related to Batman. He seemed dark and stoic enough.

**AAAIIIYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!**

**Okay, before you kill me,  
>1. Our computer is arbutarily dead and will not turn on and I lost pretty much everything<br>2. My mom is taking online math classes which she sucks at so she's on the laptop a lot  
>3. My dad has fantasy football and is on when my mom is not<br>4. I'm a senior with AP classes and Marching Band, FFA, JFB, and 4-H.**

**So please review, and don't kill me. Otherwise you'll make Lil' Garfield cry. You don't want Gar to cry do you?**


End file.
